Don't leave me now
by Sialan Pink
Summary: OS - Songfic inspirée du départ de Gabriel du Paradis et de ce qu'il laisse derrière lui.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Cette songfic est une inspiration d'un soir, alors que j'écoutais l'album d'un groupe que j'adore. Cette chanson en particulier me retourne le coeur à chaque fois et comme je réfléchissais depuis un petit moment à écrire quelque chose sur le départ de Gaby du Paradis, j'ai trouvé que les paroles s'y prêtaient et je me suis lancée ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous voulez écouter la-dite chanson pendant votre lecture, cette songfic est tirée de "Don't leave me now" du groupe Supertramp. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Don't leave me now**

**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant___  
_**_**Leave me out in the pouring rain**_**_  
___Me laissant dehors sous cette pluie battante__

Raphaël était hors d'haleine, penché les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. La pluie tombait sans interruption, imbibait ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, presque transparents, soulignant sa maigreur alarmante. L'eau glacée s'infiltrait sous le tissu, dégoulinait le long de ses mèches brunes qui, échappées de sa tresse, s'agglutinaient contre son visage.  
Sa peau et ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir sous les bourrasques qui fouettaient sa peau trempée, le congelant jusqu'aux os.

Mais l'Archange se fichait des intempéries, et s'il avait froid, ce n'était pas à cause du temps. 

**_**With my back against the wall**_**_  
___Dos au mur___  
_**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant__

_Où es-tu ?_

Raphaël regarda autour de lui, essayant de s'orienter dans ce paysage trop vaste qu'était le Paradis. Trop grand à présent, pour lui qui ne sortait pratiquement jamais de son cabinet de consultation.  
Il déploya ses ailes brunes et les secoua pour en chasser les gouttes d'eau qui les alourdissaient. Sans perdre un instant, il décolla et se retrouva au milieu d'un ciel agité par la tempête, tout de noir et de gris, transpercé par instant par un éclair blanc dont le crépitement électrisait ses plumes.

_Où es-tu... ? _

**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant___  
_**_**Leave me out with nowhere to go**_**_  
___Me laissant dehors sans nulle part où aller__

La maison était vide. Il avait tout retourné dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice, une lettre, une explication. Il n'avait rien trouvé.

Rien.

C'était tout ce que son petit frère laissait derrière lui.

Le vide. L'incompréhension.

L'Archange s'éleva en quelques battements, luttant contre les courants contraires pour se stabiliser le temps de cogiter. La panique embrouillait ses pensées et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour prendre une décision.

_Réflechis_, s'intima-t-il pour faire taire le cataclysme qui se déchaînait dans sa boîte crânienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il filait à nouveau à travers le ciel. 

**_**And the shadows start to fall**_**_  
___Et les ténèbres commencent à tomber___  
_**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant__

Le sourire espiègle du blondinet trottait au milieu des souvenirs qui se brouillaient indistinctement dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien voulu voir ?

Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il suffisait ?

Il ne suffisait pas et la réalité se chargeait de le lui rappeler à chaque battement d'ailes qu'il faisait en direction des portes du Paradis.

Le sourire espiègle le hantait, tout comme les yeux ambrés. Ces petits rien qui constituaient sa lueur dans l'obscurité depuis que l'Etoile du Matin avait été déchue de son statut et que Michel s'était enfermé à double tour dans une carapace plus dure et plus froide que le diamant. Inaccessible.

En partant, son petit frère avait soufflé la flamme fragile qui vacillait encore dans sa poitrine. 

**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant___  
_**_**Leave me out on this lonely road**_**_  
___Me laissant dehors sur cette route solitaire__

Raphaël se trouvait à présent au bord d'une route, ruisselant, et les pieds nus sur l'asphalte froide et mouillée.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller quand Michel avait débarqué chez lui pour lui apprendre la disparition de son cadet. Il était sorti en catastrophe, seulement vêtu d'une T-shirt trop grand qui masquait mal sa minceur et d'un jean qui avait fait plus que son temps.  
Si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée, l'Archange aurait presque pu croire à une cruelle ironie du destin. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il pleuve pour rendre le contexte encore plus dramatique ?

Il ramena ses bras autour de son corps, protection dérisoire contre l'averse, et ferma les yeux pour tenter de localiser l'essence de son petit frère.

S'il n'était pas au Paradis, il était forcément sur Terre. Il adorait cette planète. 

**_**As the wind begins to howl**_**_  
___Alors que le vent commence à hurler___  
_**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant__

L'Archange se tenait immobile au milieu de la tourmente, son corps fin se balançant légèrement au gré des rafales si bien qu'on aurait pu craindre qu'une bourrasque trop forte ne l'emporte.  
Ses traits crispés de concentration renforçaient la pâleur de sa peau qui tranchait avec la noirceur de ses mèches et de ses plumes agitées par le vent.

Ses appels restaient sans réponse et ses recherches, vaines. Il avait beau étendre sa grâce à des milliers de kilomètres, il ne détectait aucune présence apparentée à celle de son cadet.

Le désarroi rampa à nouveau à l'intérieur sa cage thoracique, comprimant ses poumons et formant un étau étouffant autour de son cœur avant de se répandre insidieusement dans ses entrailles.

Il se rendit à peine compte du choc de ses genoux contre le bitume.

Il avait envie de vomir.

_Père, comment peux-tu laisser cela arriver ?_

**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant___  
_**_**All alone on this darkest night**_**_  
___Tout seul dans cette nuit des plus sombres__

Son être entier hurlait la perte de son petit frère. Celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié sans hésiter. Celui qu'il prenait sur ses genoux pour le consoler, à peine quelques siècles auparavant. Celui qu'il avait sermonné, soigné, gardé des jours entiers quand Lucifer n'était pas là, rassuré quand Michel le réprimandait pour l'une de ses innombrables bêtises. Celui qu'il avait été tellement fier de voir devenir un homme en restant toutefois fidèle à lui-même. Son tout petit frère.

Il devait le retrouver. Lui parler. Le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. De ne pas _les_ abandonner. 

**_**Feeling old and cold and grey**_**_  
___Me sentant vieux et froid et gris___  
_**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant__

En se relevant, les genoux écorchés, il se prit à maudire Samaël. Si l'Etoile du Matin avait simplement accepté de se plier aux ordre de leur Père, Michel n'aurait pas été obligé de le bannir du Paradis et Gabriel ne serait jamais parti.

A cet instant, il le haïssait si fort d'avoir participé à la fuite de leur cadet.

Samaël – _non, c'était Lucifer désormais_, se rappela-t-il – était parfaitement conscient de l'attachement qu'éprouvait le Messager pour lui. Rien de plus normal alors qu'il était celui qui s'était majoritairement occupé du dernier des Archanges jusqu'à sa chute.

Il se souvenait encore des yeux brillants que leur petit frère posait sur celui qu'il considérait être son modèle. Lucifer ne _pouvait pas_ ignorer à quel point son absence avait affecté Gabriel. Il le savait et il avait quand même choisi de se rebeller.

**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant___  
_**_**Leave me holding an empty heart**_**_  
___Me laissant garder un cœur vide__

Raphaël marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui ne cessaient de tomber sur la Terre et à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait froid et plus que tout, il se sentait terriblement vide. Un vide qui ne serait jamais plus comblé par la présence si chaude et si réconfortante de son cadet.

__Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Gaby. Pas à moi. __

Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Jamais il n'avait été préparé à ça. Gabriel était une constante dans son quotidien. Le rayon de soleil du Paradis. Malgré sa propension à préférer jouer des tours aux autres plutôt que de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux, il ne lui suffisait que d'un sourire dont il avait le secret pour être pardonné. Et le Guérisseur était prêt à tout accepter pour la garantie de revoir son petit frère pointer son nez dans son cabinet de consultation, un sourire de mauvais augure plaqué sur son visage enfantin, prêt à le faire tourner en bourrique.

__S'il te plaît, reviens. Je te promets que tout finira par s'arranger.__

**_**As the curtain starts to fall**_**_  
___Alors que le rideau commence à tomber___  
_**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant__

Au bout de plusieurs longues heures de recherches, Raphaël dû se rendre à l'évidence : si son petit frère ne désirait pas être découvert, il ne le trouverait pas tout seul. Gabriel était futé et il n'avait pas son pareil pour se dissimuler hors des radars des anges.

Désespéré, le Guérisseur décida de rentrer au Paradis pour implorer l'aide de Michel. Il ne demandait jamais rien au Prince des Archanges mais cette fois, il en allait de Gabriel. Michel ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à sa disparition.

La déception lui avait cruellement déchiré les entrailles quand le Premier-Né avait posé sur lui un regard aussi dur que la pierre.

\- Gabriel a fait son choix, tout comme Lucifer. Avait-il craché comme autant de lames qui avaient transpercées le cœur déjà en lambeaux du brun.

\- Mais c'est Gaby, Michel... Avait-il supplié. Tu ne peux pas...

\- Il savait ce qu'il faisait. L'avait coupé l'Archange, glacial. Ce n'est plus un enfant, tu ne peux pas tout lui pardonner simplement parce que c'est lui.

Raphaël avait contenu les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de déborder et avait serré les poings pour garder sa colère à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas m'aider à le retrouver ? Souffla-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

Le regard de Michel à cet instant avait définitivement terminé de briser quelque chose entre eux.

\- Non. 

**_**Don't leave me now**_**_  
___Ne me laisse pas maintenant___  
_**_**All alone in this crazy world**_**_  
___Tout seul dans ce monde fou__

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles que Gabriel avait disparu du Paradis sans une explication et Raphaël n'avait jamais cessé de chercher son petit frère, arpentant Ciel et Terre dans l'espoir de sentir à nouveau son essence effleurer la sienne.

Il le cherchait seul. Il le cherchait partout. Il le cherchait sans arrêt, sans se lasser.

Et un jour, il le trouverait.

**_**When I'm old and cold and grey and time is gone...**_**_  
Alors que ___je suis vieux et froid et gris et le temps s'est enfui...___  
_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est ma toute première songfic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi quand même ! **


End file.
